


Bin day

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack's forgotten to do something
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 7
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Bin day

There was only a glimmer of pale morning light streaming through their bedroom window when Ianto woke up. Outside he could hear the gentle pattering of rain that signaled another dreary, wet day in Cardiff.

He rolled over in bed and checked the time on the clock, noting that it was only five thirty, and that there was still half an hour to enjoy in bed before having to get up and see what the day would bring them. He snuggled closer to Jack, breathing in his warm scent, and listening to the rain continuing outside, along with a faint rumble of thunder.

Not long after that, just as he was drifting back off to sleep, he heard the familiar sound of the garbage truck rolling down their street on its morning collection duties. Its brakes would hiss every few houses and he could picture the men jumping out of the truck, coming to collect the black bags from metal bins, clanging them loudly in their haste to keep up with the moving truck, hauling the contents into the rear of the giant compactor. It was the soundtrack of Monday mornings.

Yet despite all the noise, Jack continued to snore softly next to him. For someone who didn't sleep much, when he did, he could sleep through just about anything. As the sound of the truck grew louder, approaching closer to their house, Ianto waited for the familiar clanging of their own bins. It never came. He waited a few minutes longer, but the puffing and squealing of the garbage truck was now beginning to fade further down the street.

Ianto pushed Jack gently, waking him. 'Jack, did you put our bins out last night?'

'Mphf,' came the indecipherable response.

He pushed harder. 'Jack?'

'Wha?'

'Did you put the bins out last night?'

'Don't remember,' he replied sleepily. It had been a late night by the time they'd rolled in the door, and Ianto had crashed into bed without further discussion, falling asleep immediately.

'Think!'

'Alright, no. I forgot, okay.'

Well, that would explain the lack of noise, Ianto thought. 'You forgot?'

'I had a lot on my mind last night,' Jack complained, his hair sticking out at odd angles, ruffled from sleep. 'I died twice last night trying to get that stupid hoix out of that public telephone box, and then it still tried to chew my arm off afterwards. As things go, it wasn't my best night's work.'

Ianto sat up on his elbow. 'Oh, you did not just play the dead husband card on me, again.'

'So what if I did? Isn't me being in one piece more important than our trash?'

Ianto glared at him, before hitting him and pulling the covers over the pair of them, crawling on top of him, smothering Jack. 'You and your stupid guilt tripping,' he muttered, peppering his face with kisses. 'I only ask you to do one thing around here.'

Jack reciprocated the kissing, wrapping his arms around Ianto and pulling him closer. 'You can talk. You were asleep before your head even hit the pillow.'

'True,' Ianto replied, resting his head on Jack's chest. 'I probably should have reminded you about the bins.'

'I could always take it out now,' Jack suggested. 'You think if I run down the street naked with it, they might stop and pick it up?'

'I'd almost like to see that. I don't think bin men will ever have moved so fast to get away.'


End file.
